fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Retrospekcja
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny=}} Z okazji urodzin Fineasza, jego przyjaciele postanawiają stworzyć specjalny pokaz klipów z wspólnych przygód grupy. W tym czasie Agent P próbuje przeszkodzić Dundersztycowi w usunięciu z telewizji programu o życiu jego brata Rogera za pomocą wideo-strumienio-non-inatora. Fabuła left|240pxBudzik Fineasza z samego rana przypomina mu, że dziś jego urodziny. Pełen entuzjazmu chłopiec pyta brata co będą dziś robić, jednak tego nie ma już w łóżku. Zamiast niego Fineasz znajduje kartkę z wiadomością, w której brat prosi go, aby podążał za jego wskazówkami. Ferb w tym czasie przemyka się przez ogródek do garażu Irvina. Widzi to Fretka rozmawiając ze Stefą o braku pomysłu na prezent dla brata. W garażu spotykają się Ferb, Irvin, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet rozmawiając o tym co mogą zrobić na urodziny Fineasza. Wspólnie decydują się stworzyć pokaz klipów z największymi osiągnięciami swojego przyjaciela. Wszystkiemu przysłuchuje się Fretka, która widzi w tym okazję do nakrycia swojego brata pred mamą. W domu Fineasz rozwiązuje pierwszą zagadkę zauważając jednocześnie brak Pepe. Oczywiście go nie ma, ponieważ idzie do Heinza. right|240pxDziobak w tym czasie wchodzi spokojnym krokiem do swojej kryjówki i siada na krześle. Major Monogram informuje go, że ma w stosunku do niego większe oczekiwania, ostatnim czasem bowiem wejścia Dziobaka do kryjówki przestały być tak finezyjne jak kiedyś. Tu następuje retrospekcja, w której Major wspomina dawne wejścia Agenta P. Kiedy Pepe powoli wychodzi Monogram mówi tylko do Carla, że trzeba trochę odczekać a potem powiedzieć o jego wyjściach. left|228pxFretka zjawia się w domu Izabeli, ta zaskoczona pyta ją co tu robi. Fretka chce koniecznie zobaczyć klip przygotowany przez nią. Ta nieco zawstydzona puszcza jej zmontowane sceny z Fineaszem, które w ogólnym rezultacie układają się w "Ty-ja-już razem-na-zawsze-Izabelo?". Fretka pyta o coś bardziej niezwykłego, więc Izabela puszcza jej nagranie Ogników. Fretka jednak dopytuje o wynalazki chłopców, których Izabela nie dostała w swoich nagraniach. Udaje się zatem do Baljeeta. Po jej wyjściu Izabela montuje jeszcze z wypowiedzi nagranie, w którym Fineasz się jej oświadcza. right|226pxW Spółce Zło Pepe wpada w pułapkę dr Dundersztyca. Zły naukowiec obserwuje go na swoim systemie monitoringu. Zaczyna wspominać o licznych pułapkach, w które złapał dziobaka. Po wszystkim stwierdza, że wydawało mu się, że było tego więcej. Potem oświadcza agentowi, że już wie co było przyczyną jego niepowodzeń. Następuje retrospekcja w której Dundersztyc pokazuje swoje inatory. Na koniec mówi, że końcówka "-inator" jest wszystkiemu winna, więc tym razem stworzył wideo-strumienio-non-inator - zaprzeczenie "non" ma powodować, że nie jest inatorem - więc tym razem się nie zepsuje. Fretka idąc do Baljeeta dostaje telefon od mamy, która ma do niej pretensje, że jeszcze nie pomogła jej z tortem. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że przygotowuje się do wpadki stulecia i pokaże jej dzisiaj coś, w co nie uwierzy. Linda zaczyna wspominać ile to razy już miała okazję to słyszeć. left|238pxFineasz w tym czasie dociera do miejskiego tartaku, gdzie powstały niektóre z projektów chłopców. Inżynierka rozpoznaje go. Chłopiec pyta o brata, jednak kobieta widziała tylko chłopaka w kostiumie robo-ptaka. Fineasz wspomina, że w tym kostiumie ratowali kiedyś miasto. Inżynierka pyta go, czy nie jest przypadkiem na to za młody, chłopiec zaś zaczyna wspominać ile razy już to słyszał. Po chwili znajduje wskazówkę od brata symbolizującą wredno-doga i udaje się do Jeremiasza. Fretka wpada do pokoju Baljeeta i od razu żąda aby pokazał jej nagrania. To co widzi okazuje się być zlepkiem bezsensownych materiałów. Kiedy Fretka pyta co to jest Baljeet zgadza się z nią, że to jakieś dziwactwa bez sensu. Kiedy zaś pyta o resztę chłopiec odpowiada, że nic więcej nie dostał. Rozczarowana dziewczyna wychodzi i udaje się do Buforda. right|212pxDundersztyc tymczasem wyjaśnia Dziobakowi swój najnowszy plan. Okazuje się, że bardzo irytuje go film promujący jego brata-burmistrza. Pragnie zatem przy użyciu najnowszego wynalazku zniszczyć sławę Rogera a przy tym przejąć władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów. Włącza maszynę i czeka aż się rozgrzeje. Fretka zakrada się pod okno Buforda, a kiedy ten wychodzi dobiera się do jego komputera. Tam puszcza klip i okazuje się, że jest to dokładnie to czego szukała. Zabiera płytę i wybiega z nią na dwór. Krzyczy, że wreszcie przyłapie braci. W centrum handlowym Fineasz dociera do Jeremiasza i dostaje od niego wredno-doga oraz liścik od brata. Wspomina jeszcze dziwne wypowiedzi, które słyszał tego lata, czyta wiadomość od Ferba i udaje się do domu. Wynalazek Dundersztyca już prawie się rozgrzał, Heinz postanawia powspominać swoje walki z Dziobakiem zapewniając, że tym razem mu nie przeszkodzi. Pepe w tym czasie się uwalnia i powala go na ziemię. Zaczynają walczyć ze sobą strzelającymi pilotami. left|232pxKiedy Fineasz dociera do ogródka przyjaciele już na niego czekają. Krzyczą "Wszystkiego najlepszego" i Izabela prowadzi go do ekranu na którym będą wyświetlane klipy. Dziobak wciąż walczy z Dundersztycem, Fretka w tym czasie biegnie do domu ze zdobytą płytą. W wyniku walki Dziobak uszkadza wynalazek i wytrąca pilota swojego przeciwnika. Zbieg okoliczności powoduje złe zamontowanie miejskiej rury przez hydraulika, w wyniku czego Fretka prawie traci płytę i zdobywa klucz hydrauliczny. Pepe niszczy inator i ucieka. right|222pxFretka dociera na miejsce i już ma zamiar donieść na Fineasza, jednak przerywa jej jego przemówienie. Jest między innymi o tym, że to najlepsze lato w jego życiu, że ma wspaniałą rodzinę i cudownych przyjaciół. Fretka poruszona jego słowami niszczy płytę. Kiedy podchodzi do niej Fineasz, zauważa trzymany przez nią hydro klucz dla leworęcznych, który jest prawdziwym unikatem. Dziękuje jej za prezent i przytula mówiąc, że jest najlepszą siostrą na świecie. Po chwili pojawia się też Pepe. Na koniec zjawia się Klaun pytając kto zamawiał cyrk. Zakończenie Klip: Mamo. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Misja (fragment w retrospekcji Monograma, z odcinka "Potwór z Loch Noss") * Mambo 5 (fragment w klipie Buforda, z odcinka "Przygody Hika") *''Quirky Worky Song (fragment z odcinka "Nawet nie mrugnij") *Fe-nis'' (fragment z odcinka "Uczciwa gra") *''AGLET'' (z odcinka "Końcówki świata") *''Lato'' (fragment z odcinka "Wrażenie tonięcia") *''Nie złapiesz mnie'' (fragment z odcinka "Dziób") * Klip: Mamo (zakończenie odcinka) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Klip Fineasza: Czy nie jesteś trochę za młody? Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Nieznane. Wchodzi powoli prawdopodobnie drzwiami. Retrospekcja Monograma: Wejścia Pepe do kryjówki. Dżingiel zła Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Retrospekcje Retrospekcja Irvina - Zmontowany klip na komputerze. Retrospekcja Monograma - Wejścia Pepe do kryjówki. Retrospekcja Izabeli - Zmontowany głos Fineasza. Retrospekcja Dunderszyca - Złapania Pepe w pułapki. Retrospekcja Dundersztyca - Inatory. Retrospekcja Lindy - Próby przyłapania braci Fretki. Retrospekcja Fineasza - Czy nie jesteś za młody? Retrospekcja Baljeeta - Zmontowany klip na komputerze. Retrospekcja Buforda - Zmontowany klip na komputerze. Retrospekcja Fineasza - Dziwne zdania Retrospekcja Dundersztyca - Walka z Pepe Retrospekcja Fineasza - Wszystkie miłe rzeczy zrobione dla niego przez Fretkę Inne informacje *Czwarta ściana jest łamana niemal cały czas. *Django Brown nie przybywa na imprezę. *Wygląda na to, że Irvin lubiany bardziej niż zwykle. *Podczas spotkania Fineasza z Jeremiaszem możemy słyszeć windową wersję'' Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *W Wielkiej Brytanii to pierwszy odcinek 3 sezonu wyemitowany oficjalnie. *W portugalskiej wersji to Fineasz mówi do przyjaciół "jesteście najlepsi", nie zaś Tabitha do niego. Powiązanie z serią *We wszystkich klipach występowały jakieś fragmenty z odcinków. *W każdym z klipów pojawiał się fragment, którego nie było we wcześniejszych odcinkach. *Jest to drugi taki odcinek z wycinakmi z poprzednich po "Muzyczno-klipowym odliczaniu". *To szósty odcinek, w którym obchodzone są urodziny jednego z bohaterów. Jak do tej pory były to: **Fretka ("Fretka traci głowę"), **Dundersztyc ("Bamber w akcji"), **Linda ("Urodziny mamy"), **Vanessa ("Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę"), **Hildegarda Johnson ("Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij"). *Po raz drugi Izabela płacze, jednak tym razem ze szczęścia ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). *Po raz drugi Fineasz przytula siostrę ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"). *Drugi raz Fretka próbuje przyłapać braci przy pomocy płyty DVD ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą"), jednak po raz pierwszy sama z tego pomysłu rezygnuje. Aluzje * Fineasz mówi "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu". To inna wersja znanego wszystkim przysłowia '"Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu". *thumb|142px|Tabitha Comstock i jej postać w tym odcinku.Dziewczyna która na przyjęciu Fineasza powiedziała "Jesteś ekstra", to szestnastoletna '''Tabitha Comstock. *Atakujące Fretkę ptaki mogą być nawiązaniem do''' horroru Alfreda Hitchcocka pt. "Ptaki" ' *Podczas retrospekcji Lindy Fretka pojawia się w obrazie '"Guernica" Pabla Picasso. ' *Nagranie ogników jest nawiązaniem do poematu '"Howl" Allena Ginsberga'. *Strój kanalarza jest nawiązaniem do serialu '''The Honeymooners', który w Polsce został zaadaptowany jako "Miodowe Lata". *Klip Irvina kończy się fragmentem utworu Also Sprach Zarathustra (włącznie z uderzaniem w kotły) z filmu 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna. Błędy Błędy nagrań i retrospekcji *Na klipie Irvina była scena z odcinka "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", co nie mogło się zdarzyć, gdyż był on tylko snem. *Fineasz miał na sobie kask, przypominający jego głowę, ale Ferb zrobił go w odcinku "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci", który był snem. *Na klipie Baljeeta były widoczne przywidzenia Fretki. *Na klipie Buforda było wiele scen widocznych z lotu samolotem, jednak nie wiadomo jak Irvin je nagrał. *Na klipie Buforda nie powinno, być wzmianki o aglecie, gdyż inator Dundersztyca sprawił, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. *Na klipie Buforda nie powinno być również tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. *Nie wiadomo skąd na klipie Buforda było nagranie ze statku Mitcha. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie pytanie Fretki "Czy ja się pocę mlekiem?", jednak nie mógł tego słyszeć, gdyż był w zupełnie innym miejscu. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Fretki z przysłości, kiedy rozmawiała ze Stefą przez telefon, lecz wtedy nie był u niej w domu, żeby to usłyszeć. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Izabeli, kiedy zdobywała dla niego sok z drzewa marakasowego, ale wtedy był w zupełnie innym miejscu i nie mógł tego słyszeć. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Lindy, patrzącej przez teleskop, a był w zupełnie innym miejscu niż ona. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Stefy przebranej za łotro-rysia, a był w zupełnie innym miejscu. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Lindy w sklepie, ale wtedy on jeździł kolejką górską. *Fineasz przypominając sobie o dziwnych zdaniach, przypomniał sobie zdanie Fretki kiedy zobaczyła swoją maskotkę bango-ru, ale wtedy przebywał na podwóku. *W klipie Irvina był moment gdy Fineasz i Ferb byli w zamku który Ferb stworzył do gry w odcinku ("Oszukać system") jednak nie możliwe było by Irvin to nagrał,bo oni byli w grze,a on nie miał by możliwości dostania się tam jako nieznany im jeszcze chłopiec. *Kiedy mama przypomina sobi, ile razy to Fretka skarżyła na braci, w pewnym momencie pokazana jest scena, kiedy Fretka jest w kostiumie astronauty, za nią stoi... rakieta wybudowana przez Fineasza i Ferba. Jednak mama nie mogła sobie tego przypomnieć, bo przecież nie widziała rakiety. Błędy odcinka *thumb|188px|Dziwne oczy FineaszaNa klipie była scena z kulą do kręgli, a kiedy wychodzi z niej Fineasz, źrenice jego oczu nie są równe. *W pierwszej scenie łóżko Ferba nie jest posłane, sekundę później narzuta leży już równo. *Pilot, przy pomocy którego Carl puszcza nagranie, zmienia kolor w momencie naciśnięcia przycisku. *Fineasz cieszy się z leworęcznego klucza, jednak kiedy hydraulik nim pracuje używa prawej ręki. Dodatkowo Fineasz najprawdopodobniej jest oburęczny, gdyż w odcinku "Jednostrzałowiec" pisze prawą ręką. Także na instrumentach gra raz tak, a raz inaczej. *Fineasz wygłasza swoją mowę do stojącego na scenie mikrofonu. Kiedy jednak kończy - mikrofonu nie ma obok. *Kiedy Fineasz przytula Fretkę jeden z odłamków płyty leżący w tle jest widoczny przed jego nogą. *Kiedy zaczyna się retrospekcja Lindy tort jest prawie cały udekorowany, jednak kiedy retrospekcja się kończy - zrobiona jest dopiero połowa. *Kiedy Fineasz przytula Fretkę, jego brwi są czarne. en:Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! es:Retrospectiva pt-br:Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe